Una simple historia de amor
by edgareo
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO: Es Hearths and Hooves day, y Spike se dirige a Ponyville a ver a su pony especial, ¿ tendrá suerte nuestro amigo dragón?
1. Spike POV

**Bueno, aquí estoy con este fic que se me ocurrió anoche mientras intentaba dormir, hay que decir, que este fic estaba planeado ser un regalo para una persona especial el 14 de Febrero, pero no pude aguantar mas y lo publico, jejej. Antes que nada, esta historia es en un Universo Alternativo, es decir, en este, Spike no se fue junto a Twilight a Ponyville. Espero que os guste, aunque sea un fic un tanto cortito, disfrutad!**

* * *

Era Hearts and Hooves day... Me encontraba en un tren de camino a Ponyville para ver a mi pony especial...El vagón está vacío, y no es porque no haya nadie en el tren. Es más, este estaba lleno cuando subí en él. Lo que pasa que los ponies se asustaron cuando entre aquí. Es decir, cuantas veces ves a un dragon de mas o menos el tamaño de un pony adulto, entrar a un tren? Con el vagón vacío, se me hacía mucho más fácil reflexionar sin que nadie me moleste... Yo casi no salgo de Canterlot...siempre estoy ayudando a la Princesa Celestia o a su hermana en sus labores reales. El único contacto que tengo con el exterior es cuando Twilight me envía alguna de sus cartas... Y fue por ella gracias a que la conocí...la primera vez que la ví fue en una foto que le envió a Celestia...allí estaban ella...y sus 5 amigas...sinceramente, yo me enamoré de ella al instante, un flechazo, lástima que no la conociera personalmente hasta un tiempo después... La primera vez que la vi...fue en la Gran Gala del Galope...yo estaba muy contento porque creí que iba a pasar el tiempo con Twilight y sus amigas...me equivocaba totalmente... La segunda vez, fue en la boda del hermano de Twilight y la princesa Cadence...siempre fui muy tímido cuando me encontraba al lado de ella, pero justamente cuando me lanzaba, o ella estaba ocupada haciendo el vestido de la novia, o intentando salvar al mundo, o hablando con gente de la alta sociedad...Esa vez me resigne, aun no era el momento... Entonces, la volví a ver, le pedí a la princesa que me dejara acompañar a Twilight y a sus amigas al Imperio de Cristal, a ayudarlas en lo que fuese posible...al principio ella no queria que fuera, pero luego de mucho insistir conseguí ir...tampoco fue mi ocasión...

Han pasado tres años desde entonces, no la he vuelto a ver, y yo he crecido, ya no soy el mismo dragón que era antes, no...ahora he madurado...y he descubierto que no puedo vivir sin ella...

El tren está llegando a Ponyville... si os digo la verdad, nunca he estado allí...no se como sera este pueblo, pero según Twilight es un pueblo pequeño donde la gente es muy amable...¡parece un mejor sitio para vivir que Canterlot!

El tren llega, y me dispongo a salir del vehículo, nada más hacerlo, Twilight viene corriendo a abrazarme...yo la correspondo, despues de todo, somos como familia...despues veo a las demás...Rainbow esta como siempre, me alaba por mi nuevo aspecto, AppleJack me da uno de sus típicos estrechones de pata que casi me destroza la mano...Fluttershy es la única que no se acerca...parece ser que con mi nuevo tamaño la incomodo un poco..., después esta Pinkie...siendo Pinkie, saltando alrededor mia y haciendome preguntas que yo no escuchaba ya que estaba atento a otra cosa...o mejor dicho...pony... Allí estaba ella, con su maravilloso pelaje blanco, y ese melena morada, en forma de espiral... Asi es como la vi la primera vez, y así es como me enamore de ella...Yo la miro...ella también lo hace y se sonroja...no se si es porque sabe que he venido por ella...Twilight me observa de reojo, y le dice a las chicas que se vayan, que nos dejen rato a solas...esta Twilight...siempre sabiendo lo que quiero... Nos quedamos solos...y hay un tiempo en la que nadie habla, sólo los dos mirándonos...hasta que ella me dice de dar una vuelta por el pueblo, yo acepto, y nos pasamos casi todo el rato hablando sobre como iban las cosas.

El tiempo pasa, ya se esta haciendo de noche, los dos nos paramos en una colina para ver ese momento en el que Celestia baja el Sol y Luna sube la Luna...y yo creo que llegó el momento, ese momento que había esperado durante tanto tiempo...era ahora o nunca...

-Rarity...-dije yo, mientras me giraba a verla.

-¿Si, Spike?-me preguntó ella, y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos fijamente durante unos segundos...al cabo del tiempo solo sonreimos...no hacían falta palabras...los dos sentíamos lo mismo...y nuestras acciones iban a hablar por nosotros...nos estábamos acercando cada vez mas y mas, hasta que al fin...surgió el contacto...mi primer beso con la pony que amaba...perdon, quise decir nuestro primer beso...eso que yo había ansiado desde tanto tiempo por fin se había hecho realidad...no se cuento tiempo nos estuvimos besando, pero lo único que sé es que lo cortamos debido a un inesperado grito de alegria, procedente de la pequeña hermana de Rarity...tendria que haber imaginado que nos seguirian...Sonrio, y ella también lo hace, soltando una pequeña risa. Miró fugazmente a la Luna...no se si es de la alegría o que, pero creo haber visto en ella reflejado a la Princesa guiñandome un ojo... De todas formas da igual...los dos nos levantamos, se ha hecho tarde, pero esta noche la pasare con ella...nuestra primera noche juntos.

Mañana volveré a Canterlot, y le pediré a la princesa Celestia un traslado, ahora me gustaría vivir aquí, y aquí quiero que se crie nuestra familia... Puede que nuestro amor no sea perfecto, es mas, hay de seguro ponies que rechazan nuestro amor, pero de una cosa estoy seguro...nuestro amor es, simplemente, especial.

* * *

**Pues aquí esta, es la primera vez que hago algo parecido, y no se si me habra salido bien o no, a si que cualquier critica constructiva me la dejáis en Reviews. Y para los seguidores de mis otros fics, esta semana ya acabare "Un Nuevo Desafío", y para la proxima intentare traer un nuevo capitulo de "Los Mercenarios", que paseis un buen dia!**


	2. Rarity POV

**Porque me lo habeis pedido, aquí está, el POV del mismo día de Spike, pero con Rarity de protagonista, espero que os guste...!**

* * *

Era Hearts and Hooves day y, otro año más, como todos los últimos, estaba sola, aunque tenía la impresión de que este año sería diferente...¿porque? Básicamente, hoy venía a Ponyville un amigo de Twilight, nada más ni menos que Spike el dragón, y últimamente había empezado a sentir algo por él desde que nos vimos por última vez... Al principio creí que sería solo cariño, pero no del cariño de una pareja normal, no, si no un cariño de hermanos. Aunque, después de lo que me dijo Twilight una vez, "Creo que le gustas", mis sentimientos hacia él están hechos un lío. La primera vez que lo vi, fue en la Gran Gala del Galope, al principio no le preste demasiada atención, estaba demasiado ocupada intentar pasar tiempo con blueblood...como me arrepiento de eso...solo pudimos disfrutar de un pequeño tiempo juntos, cuando ya todo salió mal y estábamos tomando algo en aquel bar... el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos ahí, Twilight nos lo presentó a todas, recuerdo bien que Fluttershy se abalanzó sobre él porque era un bebé dragón y nunca había visto uno antes, aunque note que el me miraba mucho...y cuando se daba cuenta de que yo le estaba mirando, apartaba la cabeza sonrojado...Yo no le di mucha importancia aquella vez, pero las palabras de Twilight si que tenian sentido...

Otra cosa que hizo bailar a mis sentimientos fue ese, el problema de su tamaño, es decir, si era un Bebé Dragón, ¿estaba bien que lo amase?. El comportamiento que noté de él las pocas veces que lo ví, era un comportamiento bastante maduro, quizá como el comportamiento de un pony adulto.

Todas aquellas reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido del tren que llegaba. Como dije antes, Spike venía de visita, y nosotras lo estábamos esperando. Rainbow estaba en las nubes, durmiendo, ya sabeis que esa pony no le gusta mucho esperar...luego estaban AppleJack y Fluttershy, intentando calmar a Twilight, que estaba nerviosa por la llegada de su casi-hermano, y luego estaba Pinkie...siendo Pinkie.

Las puertas del tren se abrieron, y de él bajo un pequeño dragón...que de pequeño ya no tenía nada, es más, ahora había crecido al tamaño casi de un pony adulto...cosa que hacía a mis sentimientos aliviarse, ya que una parte de ellos ya estaba casi resuelta...Twilight fue a abrazarlo, y Pinkie empezó a saltar alrededor de él haciéndole preguntas. Applejack le dio uno de sus apretones y luego Fluttershy parecía asustada, ya que ese no era el mismo "bebé dragón" que ella conocía. Yo simplemente me quede parada, mirándolo...habia cambiado mucho...y, porque no admitirlo, estaba mucho más guapo...

Cuando Twilight acabó de abrazarlo le dijo a las chicas que nos dejasen solos...cosa que me choco, ya que no creia que nos fuese a dejar solos...nos quedamos mirándonos embobados, hasta que le dije de dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Nos fuimos contando cosas, y de que nos había pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos, ya que en tres años pasan muchas cosas...

Se nos pasó el tiempo volando, ya estaba anocheciendo, y los dos nos sentamos en una colina cercana a admirar la puesta de Sol. El día se estaba acabando y yo no había conseguido aclarar mis sentimientos, después se irá y ya no lo volveré a ver en mucho tiempo...Entonces, Spike habló...

-Rarity...-dijo éste, yo me giré hacia él y le respondí...

-¿Si, Spike?-dije yo y los dos nos quedamos embobados mirándonos el uno al otro. Ahí mis sentimientos se aclararon, pude ver que tanto amaba a Spike y ambos sonreímos, porque, quizá, los dos estábamos sintiendo lo mismo... Nos acercamos suavemente, y nos damos un tierno beso en los labios...no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero en ese momento creí que mi corazón iba a explotar. No queríamos separarnos, pero parece ser que teniamos compañía ya que un gritito de alegria de mi hermana menor nos sacó del trance, yo solo sonreí y me puse de pie, pude ver como todas las chicas y las crussaders estaban sonriendo y aplaudiendo, e incluso, algunas de ellas, como pinkie o Twilight estaban llorando de la alegría.

Aquella noche será la mejor de mi vida, será la primera noche que pasemos juntos, y luego él me ha prometido que le pediria a la princesa Celestia un traslado definitivo aquí, hacia Ponyville.

Siempre había buscado la felicidad del amor en ponies importantes o adinerados. Mucho me equivocaba. El amor me llego de la forma más inesperada...a través de otra especie, un dragón... Sin duda, espero que nuestro amor sea eterno, porque lo único que sé, es que nuestro amor, sera lo mas especial del mundo...

* * *

**Y bien, ya sabeis, reclamaciones, criticas y demas en el cajon de Reviews, saludos!**


End file.
